blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:BlitzBrigade Wiki
possible additions in a future update? Will gameloft in some update soon or later possibly add these 5 things, #1 is a new class: "engineer" who will be able to fix vehicles with his melee weapon/an ability (like the stealths ability to go somewhat invisible) #2 is a new vehicle: planes!!! I want planes really bad! there are planes in malta fort but theyre decorations! I want to have a dog fight! and since most maps would be too small, #3 is more, bigger maps that the planes would be in< maybe multiple types, like a bomber, fighter, carrier, (carrier would be a plane that could have like 8 or 10 people in it and it would be big, and in order to get out safely< im wanting #4 to be parachutes, you would probably have to buy them so I hope theyre cheap, #5 a feamale gender.it would great!!!!!! This is a dude checking out your topic the first problem I see with the airplane idea is that they can go so fast that they might have a possibility of crashing into a invisible wall becuase the maps are usually so small the idea can work for domination Malta fort but mostly the fighters due to their large size, plus if you want a bomber the heli can work number one it's small size and number two theirs a bomb depicted on its side. Maybe if the maps allowed only planes to go through the map boundaries well it can maybe work. The engineer idea an dthe invusble stealth is actually very cool but I'm not sure about team fortress two suing blitz brigade for copy right issues The parachute idea is creative but you don't take very much damage all damage maybe a glider could work, the female gender idea is great no problems with that but I'm not sure if they're any girl gamers playing the game, and here's a suggestions of my own how about if you want to tell different players apart or want to look stylish make clothing to decorate our characters maybe in the shop plus I'll look very swell with a top hat on. 16:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Spencer Is anyone else having problems of accidentally spending diamonds, like on squad boosters (POINTLESS UNINTENTIONAL WASTE) and random weapons. Ive probably spent over 150 diamonds on accident. No problems pls modify vehicles this topic is about why the game should at least modify the vehicles First of all the tank is basically obsolete it has the same health as a gunner unless the gunner upgrades his health it's gun is powerful but the loading is long plus the larg size doesn't help especially against explosives like bad juju. Plz edit the tank so that the physics are realistic or at least make iThe better hit points and armor. Secondly the jeep, it has a good top speed but the weapon on it is basically useless becuase the machine gun turret doesn't go a full 360 instead it faces the direction that the jeep faces it takes a skilled player to manuever the jeep the same problem happens with a turret places in the map it doesnt go a full 360 making it useless also the you mind adding a third seat on the jeep for transportation use those r the reasons why the jeep needs to be fixed. Finnaly the last vehicle that needs to be fixed is the helicopter the vehicle serves more of a scout and a annoyance to players than a direct attack vehicle the machine gun is uselesss on the heli becuase it suffers the same problem like a gunner's machine gun not very well for far range also it does little damage, the second problem is the firepower of the vehicle little damage a gunner or a soldier can take it down easily if u are standing still enough (theirs a large bomb depicted on the left side of the helicopter but it can't be dropped can you make us a option so that we can drop it plus if we have to reload a bomb after a drop we can always go back to the team spawn and get a another one.) this the conclusion on why the vehicles need to be fixed. 1. radio class it could work as a new class for blitz brigade, it works like this . when your teamate are surrounded by enemys or outnumbered the radio class could be used to call in artillary or bomber bombardment on the area and unleash hell. the radio man is more of a stay hidden character like the sniper and isnt a front lines class, the artillary and bomber strikes are powerful but have poor accuracy but has splash damage. to modify your strikes and accuracy you can buy diffrent radios or better artillary guns or bombers to be more effective. 2. mini tanks usually maps like malta docks or madagascar ruins are very small and dont have vehicles the mini tank can be used to traverse through the tight spaces of the map the mini tanks desigh should be based of the renault ft light tank, the mini tank should be manned with two crew members one for tye gun and one for the driver the gun can either be a machine gun or a explosive cannon it sorta works like a jeep but better armored and and better health. thats all i got :-)